


Weird

by lionessvalenti



Category: Fringe
Genre: Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Multi, POV Second Person, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-16
Updated: 2012-05-16
Packaged: 2017-11-05 12:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olivia can't believe what she's seeing, and Lincoln can't believe what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weird

"This is so weird," Olivia says, but she doesn't turn away. You catch her eye and she grins. She may think it's weird, but she's still enjoying it.

It's weird for you, too. Sometimes you still have to get used to the fact that she's Olivia Dunham. Her red hair isn't the only difference from the Olivia you know from your universe. You can't imagine the Olivia you've come to know watching this.

"You're the one who wanted to watch," he says. Lincoln. No matter how long you're here, it's still strange to think of this man as having your name. But he already has your face, so how could it get any stranger?

"Yeah," she replies, crossing her arms over her chest, "but I didn't think it'd be so weird. When you take your clothes off, am I going to be able to tell you two apart?"

You already have your shirt off. When Lincoln explored your chest with his mouth and his hands, he didn't seem to find anything out of the ordinary. No misplaced moles or wrong-sized nipples. Identical.

"I'll be the one telling you to get your hand out of your pants," he replies, then turns away from her. His mouth goes to yours, and you're no longer a spectator to their banter. Now you're the show.

You like the way Lincoln kisses you. He takes charge. He's in control. You've always liked aggressive women, so why should it be any different with a man? Your mouth already feels swollen and sore, but you don't want to stop. You never want him to stop.

"Lincoln," Olivia says, and you both turn your head to look at her. She smiles and adds, "My Lincoln." Her face turns serious, and he stiffens above you. Whatever it is, he knows that look from her. "Suck him off."

Your face heats up. You're barely here. That's what's going on: you're not actually here. You're just part of some game between them. It's easier that way, to think that they don't really want you. You're about to stammer and excuse for why you need to leave, but he's rubbing you through your pants, and it's hard to say anything.

You look down and he grins at you. "Have you ever done this?" he asks.

"Once, back in college. With--"

"Jason Beringer," he finishes, and you nod as well as you can, lying on the scratchy cot. He opens up your trousers and pulls back your underwear to get to your cock.

Your eyes close when his mouth touches it. It's been a while since you've gotten laid, but you didn't think it was going to be with yourself, and definitely not with an audience. You grip the sides of the cot as he takes your balls into one hand.

"So weird," Olivia says under her breath, and you open your eyes to look at her. Her hand is, indeed, down her pants. She's masturbating watching you. No, she's watching him. She has to be watching him.

She must be feeling your gaze on her, because she looks up at your face and winks.

"Enjoying yourself?" you ask. You glance down at Lincoln to see if he reacts to your words, but he's keeping himself busy. You look back up at her, and she's grinning.

"This is amazing," she says. "The two of you, it's..." You can see her hand moving under the fabric of her baggy pants. She grins. "I might not waste my time watching next time."

You groan at the mere suggestion. You could be between them. You can see it, Lincoln in front of you, and Olivia behind, with her arm around your body and her hand on your dick, stroking it while the two of them kiss over your shoulder. Her hands are strong and sure, and she wouldn't miss a beat, going from touching herself to touching you. Olivia Dunham -- any version -- is the most amazing woman you've ever met.

How could you want something so extraordinary and strange all of a sudden? It's a guilty little fantasy, but it's so strong, like an anchor in your chest, holding you there.

She's not watching him. She's watching you both, like one Lincoln Lee isn't enough for her. Neither of you could be enough for someone like Olivia, but together, you could be the perfect man. Together, you could give her everything.

"I don't know why you're only watching now," you say. It's daring, but it's the right thing to say. Her grin widens.

Lincoln raises his head, his lips wet. Your cock hangs there, exposed for both of them to see, still hard, and you don't care. "Get your hands out of your pants and get down here." His eyes meet yours, and you know what he's thinking. He's thinking the exact same thing you are.

It might not be so weird. It might be everything you always wanted.


End file.
